Palauball
Palauball is a countryball in the western Pacific Ocean. History Palau was initially settled over 3,000 years ago, and perhaps 4,500 years ago, probably by migrants from the Philippines. British traders became prominent visitors in the 18th century, followed by expanding Spanish influence in the 19th century. Following its defeat in the Spanish-American War, Spain sold Palau and most of the rest of the Caroline Islands to Germany in 1899. Control passed to Japan in 1914 and during World War II the islands were taken by the United States in 1944, with the costly Battle of Peleliu between September 15 and November 25 with more than 2,000 Americans and 10,000 Japanese killed. The islands passed formally to the United States under United Nations auspices in 1947 as part of the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands. Four of the Trust Territory districts formed a single federated Micronesian state in 1979, but the districts of Palau and the Marshall Islands declined to participate. Palau, the westernmost cluster of the Caroline Islands, instead opted for independent status in 1978, approved a new constitution and became the Republic of Palau in 1981, and signed a Compact of Free Association with the United States in 1982. After eight referendums and an amendment to the Palauan constitution, the Compact was ratified in 1993 and went into effect on October 1, 1994, marking Palau independent de jure (after Palau was independent de facto since May 25, 1994, when the trusteeship cancelled). Legislation making Palau an "offshore" financial center was passed by the Senate in 1998. In 2001, Palau passed its first bank regulation and anti-money laundering laws. Relationships Friends Basically everybody. * Philippinesball - my older brother and best friend. We were part of the Spanish East Indies and became part of USAball's territory. T-then big brother closed his embassy.. sniff waaaah I'll tell you to papa! I love you big bro so why!?! * USAball - adopted me after beating that Spaniard. Gave freedom to me during World War II which he became my papa. He is my beloved papa! Who is Spainball again? (He was a young boy when he was taken away from Spain). I was the last to go independent though he does sometimes visits me and my brothers. * Guamball - brother from the Spanish East Indies. * Northern Mariana Islandsball - brother from Spanish East Indies. * Japanball - he gib me economic aid and ways to protect my rich environment. * Cubaball - Scary big brother, haven't seen him for a long time... Enemies * Empire of Japanball - he occupied me during the war. REMEMBER PELILUI!!! REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!! * North Koreaball - threatens to fire his nukes at me... just like everyone. How to draw #Draw your average circle. #Fill it in brilliant cerulean. #Slightly to the left of the centre, draw a luminous vivid gold circle. #Add the eyes. Gallery LluMOlG.png Tonga is broke.png Fiji and Tonga.png EqJaoyy.png 28bw7iw2298x.png sand castles.jpg Palaustarter.png SW8sMV3.png Palauball.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sd06SiH.png OgHKGWJ.png W4xtW21.png FvaNCsn.png xYFxyRX.png la9mXZ1.png JcHZKmQ.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png Asian Jigsaw Game.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 5wFbEZm.png Palaucard.png File:Goose.png G2JPDVu.png Palau being cute.png Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Bikini Category:Modern Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kawaii Category:Microstates Category:Island Countryball Category:Germans Category:Philippinesball Category:Spain Category:Spainball Category:Independent Category:America Category:moon Category:Stupid Category:Palauan Speaking Countryball Category:Former USA Colony Category:Austronesian Category:Sonsorolese Speaking Countryball